


hey! shhh! turn down the juice!

by Anonymous



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: A BICH HAS A HAND KINK OK, Biting, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Hands, Hickeys, Lipstick Marks, M/M, Makeup, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Quickie, Sex neutral reader, Sucking on fingers, can you believe andrew lloyd webber made a train my type??, cb being a dork, discussion of knives, discussion of spanking, gender neutral reader, in conclusion i have the hots for a train, porn with fluff, these tags are all out of order. discombobulated. i just keep remembering tjings, you know. all that good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You get a little alone time with CB.
Relationships: CB/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	hey! shhh! turn down the juice!

**Author's Note:**

> FELLAS i only found about about starlight express like.. a week ago. and cb is perfectly my type. like, weirdly perfectly my type. anyway yeah

A secluded place in the rail yard. CB. You. About twenty minutes to spare before the others will wonder where you are. 

And this bitch of a caboose wants to make things as difficult as possible. 

You're both fully clothed. “It’ll be more fun that way,” he’d told you with that big smile of his. If by “fun” he means frustrating as all hell and maybe kinda hot, he was right. 

You’re on the ground and he’s on top of you, grinning like he just told a shitty pun while he rolls his hips into yours. His hands are gripping yours, the heels of his palms fitting into the grooves of your own, effectively pinning you underneath him. 

A particularly hard thrust of his clothed hips into yours has you whimpering.

“Keep it down, babe! You don't wanna get caught, do ya?” You swear to God he ends that sentence with a wink. 

“Hmm… What would you do if I got us caught?” you ask playfully as you bump your hips up into his. You don't want him doing all the work here. 

CB’s eyes light up in that almost sadistic way, like they do when he's recalling all the crashes he’s caused, and his voice wavers like he's struggling to keep it at a whisper. “Oh, darling. You’d be in -- mmmph!” He snaps his hips forward again. “ -- big trouble…” 

“What would you do to me?” you whisper, a smile playing at your lips. 

“Well, golly, the possibilities are just endless. I could, oh, I don’t know, tie you up and have my way with you?” Your stomach flips in excitement at that mental image. 

“Or maybe I’d try out one of my knives on you. Carve my name into your skin so you know who you're supposed to listen to?” 

You're biting your lip now. 

“Oh, spank you?” He punctuates that one with a very sudden and very hard snap of his hips. You can't help but whine. 

You feel one of his hands leave your own, and you're disappointed and confused until you feel fingers slam into your mouth. 

“Maybe this’ll keep you quiet,” he hisses. He still hasn't stopped grinding against you. You're panting like you just ran a marathon. 

“Suck on them.” His voice is low, cold, commanding. You do as you're told, and CB grins with satisfaction. 

He presses his fingers a little further into your mouth, and you suppress a gag. His thumb rests outside your mouth, tracing circles into your skin. 

“You know, you're cute like this,” he says. His hips are moving a little faster now. Not much faster, but a little. 

“You’re cute when you're underneath me,” he continues, “when I’m in control of you. And I know you love it. You love when I’m in charge and I tell you what to do, don't you.”

You manage an “mm-hmm” around his fingers.

“Of course you do. And you like it when I hurt you, too. You like being spanked, bit, marked.” 

Another “mm-hmm”, a more urgent one. 

He cackles. “That’s adorable!” 

He slowly drags his fingers out of your mouth, at an angle to make sure you get your own drool all over your chin. 

“Want me to bite you, babe?” he asks.

“Yes, please,” you say with a shaky voice. “H-hard. I want you to leave a mark. Please.”

“God, you're perfect,” he breathes before he pushes your top off your shoulder. You're still frustratingly clothed, but you have a nice, wide expanse of skin out. A canvas for him. 

He’s still rolling his hips into yours when he leans down and sinks his teeth into your shoulder. He doesn't hold back, which you love. You love how it hurts. You hiss through clenched teeth, trying to keep yourself from moaning. 

He pulls back and admires his handiwork. “That’s leaving a mark,” he confirms with a grin. He pulls your top back on over the bite. 

“CB,” you whisper. 

“Yes, my love?” he asks cheekily, like he's not currently rubbing his clothed bits against yours. 

“I want you to hurt me more.” With a playful smile, you add, “it’s probably the only way I’m gonna cum if you don't let me take my pants off.” 

He smirks. “Well, that works out, because hurting you is probably the only way _I’m_ gonna cum without taking _my_ pants off.” With a more in-character dominant voice, he growls, “I love seeing you in pain, after all.” 

“Well, I love being in pain for you, sir,” you reply. 

“Good pet. Now show me that pretty neck of yours.”

“Hickeys?” you ask.

“Yep.”

You let your head fall back, exposing your currently clean neck to him. If there's one thing CB’s good at in bed (and this is saying a lot, because he's good at a lot of things), it’s hickeys that hurt just the right amount. 

You feel his lips on your collarbone, and you cry out a little when he starts sucking. It hurts and you love it. 

After a long time that still doesn't feel long enough, he moves up to the side of your neck. His teeth graze against your skin and it's heaven. 

“Whoops,” he says -- you can hear the genuine smile in his voice -- “forgot I had lipstick on. Well, I hope you like red and white.” 

You snort. “Duh. It’s not like you do your makeup like that every single day or anything.” 

He laughs a little and so do you. 

“Request,” you say quickly. 

“Hmm?”

“Can you kiss n’ bite n’ suck on my jawline? That’d, uh, that'd be hot.”

“Of course.” 

And then CB’s lips are there. You sigh as he works his magic, and you can't help but notice his hips are moving pretty fast. 

“You getting close?” you ask.

He hums an “mm-hmm” into your skin. He removes his lips just enough to ask, “what about you?”. 

“Yeah.” 

“May _I_ make a request?” he asks. 

“You don't even have to ask,” you reply. “Forgot who’s the dom here, did ya, babe?” 

“Pardon me for wanting permission,” he says dramatically, making you both laugh. Then he looks you in the eyes and says, “I just want to be kissing you on the lips when I cum.”

You smile. “That is way too romantic for the guy who had me tied to his bed three days ago. Please do. I wanna kiss your stupid face.”

With that, his lips crash into yours, and his hips are going even faster. You melt into his touch, and your hands wrap around him. You want him as close to you as possible.

You're moaning into each other's mouths, desperately trying to get yourselves off through a total of four layers of clothes, and then he gives your hair a yank and you come undone.

Your climax hits your hard and you dig your nails into him. The smile you feel against your lips tells you he knows you came. He’s still going for his own sake, and the overstimulation feels so good. His thrusts reach an erratic peak and then finally they slow. 

CB pulls his face off of yours, and looks at you with a goofy lovestruck smile. 

“That was fantastic,” you breathe. “You were right, it is fun with clothes on.”

“I’m always right,” he jokes.

“Your makeup’s all smeared.”

“It’s all over you now. You look good like that.”


End file.
